Au-Delà De La Haine
by ViperaSnape
Summary: Attaquée par un homme lors d'une promenade au Pré-au-lard, Hermione arrive tant bien que mal dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, la seule personne qui vient l'aider est le Professeur Rogue. Comment se retrouve t-elle collée pendant 3 mois par le maitre des potions ? Cela annonce le début d'une guerre de sarcasme et de colère entre eux..
1. Résumé

Attaquée par un homme lors d'une promenade au Pré-au-lard, Hermione arrive tant bien que mal dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, la seule personne qui vient l'aider est le Professeur Rogue. Celui qu'elle déteste plus que tout. Après lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle pense de lui, Hermione retourne à ses vieilles habitudes. Mais ce n'est pas de l'avis du professeur de potion qui, pour la punir de sont comportement, la colle pendant 3 mois.

C'est alors une guerre de sarcasmes et de colère qui commence. Mais 3 mois c'est long et leurs sentiments vont, malgré eux changer.


	2. Chapter 1 :

PDV Extérieur :

Ses pieds sont gelés, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Dans un dernier effort Hermione réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle ne sait pas où elle est précisément et elle s'en fiche. Maintenant qu'elle est ici, elle est en sécurité. Elle sens son bras gauche entrer en contact avec un mur de pierre, et c'est vidée de toute ses force qu'elle se laisse glisser le long de ce dernier. Puis se fut le trou noir.

oOoOoOo

Il est 21h passer lorsque le professeur Rogue reçu sur mon bureau un message de la médicomage lui demandant de lui apporter d'urgence une potion anti-inflammatoires. Il relève donc la tête des copies de troisième année, et lu le message. C'est en soupirant qu'il se rend dans sa réserve, prend la potion demandé puis sort des cachots pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Après avoir lancé un Lumos avec sa baguette, Rogue avance dans les couloirs. Il ne lui resté que deux couloirs à traverser quand il voit une silhouette sombre au sol. Il s'en approche calmement avec méfiance en pointant sa baguette vers l'individu. Grâce à son Lumos il reconnu la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, Hermione Granger. Il baissa sa baguette une fois qu'il l'a reconnue puis s'en approche.

\- **Miss Granger non seulement l'heure du couvre-feu est passé mais il est également interdit de dormir dans les couloirs !**

Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas a sa voix portante, il se rapproche plus près d'elle et l'éclaire. Il remarque alors qu'elle était allongé en boule, qu'elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et qu'elle avait les lèvres bleues. Dans un instant de doute, il rapproche ses doigts se sont coup et fut soulager de sentir son pouls, même s'il est faible.

Le maître des potion s'éloigne d'elle puis l'a fait lévitater jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé sur place, Rogue installe la rouge et or sur un lit libre.

- **PROFESSEUR ROGUE QU'EST CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS LE MOT "URGENCE" AU JUSTE ?** Cria Pomfresh

\- **Veuillez baisser d'un ton !** Répond Rogue en lui lançant un de ses regards noir habituelle. **Et puis je vous signale que pendant que je me diriger vers votre infirmerie, j'ai croisé Miss Granger dans un piteux état.** Continua t-il en regardant son élève allongée sur le lit. **J'ai donc pensé utiles de vous l'a ramener.**

\- **Oh nom de Merlin! Que lui est-il arrivée?** Demande la médicomage en s'approchant de sa nouvelle patiente.

\- **Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Ce n'est pas moi la médicomage, c'est vous il me semble, non? Tenez ceci est pour vous !** Dit-il en lui tendant la potion anti-inflammatoires.

\- **Je sais quel est mon métier professeur, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rapeller! Merci pour la potion maintenant veuillez vous en aller, je dois travailler**. Fini t-elle part dire après lui avoir prit la potion des main.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Rogue ne sorte de l'infirmerie et retourne dans ses cachots.

Une fois installé de nouveau devant sont bureau, il se serre un verre de whisky pur feu et continue ensuite ses corrections. Après avoir passé une heure à mettre des notes aussi lamentable les unes après les autres, il part dans ses appartements puis se couche.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, ce sont des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix qui réveille Hermione. Elle n'ouvre pas directement les yeux préférant profiter du moment que tout le monde la pense encore endormie pour se remémorer ce qu'il ses passé la veille. Puis les souvenirs lui reviennes.

Elle se promenait tranquillement au Pré-au-lard puis elle se souvenue qu'elle était en retard et qu'il fallait bientôt qu'elle rentre à Poudlard, si possible avant le couvre feu. Malheureusement il fallait qu'elle passe à la librairie avant. Elle me mit donc à courir mais pendant sa course, elle bouscula un homme. Elle s'excusa puis repris sa route mais l'homme n'était pas de cette avis. Il lui lança un Expelliarmus qui la projecta contre le mur d'une boutique. Elle s'excusa encore mais rien n'y fait, l'homme qui était ivre, lui lança un Doloris . Il enchaîna avec un Silencio pour qu'elle arrête de crier. Elle se leva malgré la douleur puis se diriga vers sa baguette. Une fois en main, elle se dépêcha de transplaner mais au même moment l'homme lui lança un second Doloris. Pendant qu'elle transplaner, elle sentit ses os craquer, sa peau se déchirer. De ce fait au lieu d'atterrir dans Poudlard elle avait atterri dans le lac situé en face de Poudlard. Elle ressorti de l'eau gelée, accompagné du vent de Novembre. Puis elle se dirigea et arriva ensuite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement au bord de l'épuisement.

Hermione reprend ses esprits lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle se force donc à ouvrir doucement les yeux pour mieux s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Une fois habituée, elle remarque qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle tourne ensuite la tête et aperçoit le Professeur McGonagall ainsi que et le Professeur Rogue.


	3. Chapter 2 :

**PDV Hermione :**

Alors que je tourne la tête vers les voix qui m'ont réveillées quelques instants plus tôt, je remarque qu'il s'agit finalement de , le professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Rogue.

\- **Oh elle est réveillée!** Sortie en s'approchant de moi. **Alors Miss Granger comment vous sentez-vous?**

 _Comment je me sens ? Et bien j'ai mal partout à cause du Doloris mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai chaud maintenant._

Pendant que je réfléchissais au mensonge que j'allais devoir leur dire, les professeurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'approchèrent de moi.

-...

Je venais de leur dire que j'allée bien ( petit mensonge ), mais aucun son ne sorti de ma gorge. Je suis surprise au début mais je me souviens rapidement que la veille j'avais reçu un Silencio.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger** **? Alors comme ça on a perdu sa langue.** Lança le professeur de potion avec son sarcasme habituelle.

Je me contente de lui lançais un regard noir pour lui répondre.

\- **Dit nous Miss Granger, que se passe t-il ?** Demande McGonagall.

-...

Seconde tentative, second échec...

- **Finite Incentatum !** Sort Rogue avec sa baguette tendue vers moi.

Une fois Silencio annulé, j'ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir enfin répondre à leurs questions.

\- **Je vais bien professeur .**

\- **Qui vous a lancé un Silencio ?** Me demande McGonagall.

- **La vraie question c'est : Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elle était sous Silencio ?** Dit le Professeur Rogue avec suffisance.

 _Non mais ça va les chevilles ! C'est bon il fait une déduction logique et maintenant il se croit supérieur à nous ! Saleté de Serpentard !_

McGonagall se contente de lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que de lui répondre puis reporte son attention sur moi.

\- **Miss Granger ?** Soupir t-elle en attente de réponse.

\- **C'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiétez, la personne en question n'est pas a Poudlard.**

\- **Et est-ce la même perso** **n** **ne qui vous à infligée un Doloris Miss Granger ?**

 _Oh merde! Comment je vais me sortir de là moi maintenant ?_

 **\- Ce...ce n'est rien de grave, c'es-**

- **Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas grave Miss Granger ! Il s'agit d'un des sorts impardonnables. En plus de cela, le Professeur Rogue vous a retrouvé inconsciente et en hypothermie en plein milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs !** Dit McGonagall en commençant a hausser le ton en me coupant la parole.

Inconsciemment je fis une grimace quand elle mentionna le Serpentard. Plutôt mourir que d'être sauvée par lui. Juste le fait d'y penser me dégoûte.

\- **D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez assez chaud, car j'ai passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à faire en sorte que votre température redevienne norma** l. Dit calmement .

 **\- Oui j'ai assez chaud merci Mme Pomfresh.**

Le professeur McGonagall semble s'énerver au fur et a mesure qu'elle attende sa réponse. Ce qui a l'air d'amuser le serpentard qui se tien à ses côtés. D'ailleurs elle aurait eu sa réponse depuis longtemps si ce dernier n'était pas dans cette pièce. Je ne le supporte absolument pas, lui, ses sarcasmes et tout ce qu'il représente. Juste le fait qu'il soit ici l'énerve.

\- **Professeur McGonagall, je vous donnerais toutes les réponses que vous souhaiterais mais seulement quand nous serons toutes les deux.** Je répond le plus calmement et le plus innocemment que possible.

- **Comme vous voudrez Miss Granger, venez dans mon bureau quand vous vous sentirez prête à en parler.** Dit-elle finalement avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- **Je vais tout de même vous cherchez une couverture supplémentaire.** Sort avant de ce diriger vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

Je regarde le lit dans lequel je suis et remarque que j'ai déjà 3 couverture supplémentaires, et que je porte une blouse blanche.

\- **Pourquoi étiez vous trempée Miss Granger ?** Demande froidement le serpent encore présent devant mon lit.

\- **Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir professeur ?** Je lui demande le plus poliment possible.

\- **Je vous signale que lorsque l'on ait bien éduqués, on ne répond pas à une question par une autre.**

 _Maudit serpent! Si j'en avais la possibilité, je l'étranglerais._

\- **Désolé Monsieur mais je ne répondrais pas à votre question.**

\- **Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Miss Granger et répondez moi !** Lance t-il en s'énervant.

\- **Voilà les couvertures !** Dit Pomfresh avec toute la gentillesse dont elle est capable. **Professeur Rogue veuillez sortir maintenant, Miss Granger a besoin de repos.**

Je sourit à l'annonce de son départ et vu son énervement, il l'a remarqué. Puis il sortit.

oOoOoOo

 **PDV Severus :**

Saleté de Gryffondor! La prochaine fois elle n'aurait pas Pomfresh dernière elle pour me faire partir. La prochaine fois j'aurais les réponses à mes questions et ainsi je saurais tout. J'avais bien remarqué que ma présence l'a déranger et c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle elle ne veut parler qu'avec McGonagall. Si elle le cache c'est que cela doit être humiliant, c'est l'unique raison pour laquel je veux savoir. Si cela me permet d'humilier la Miss Je-Sais-Tout en cours comme je l'ai fait pendant le cours sur le polonectard où je l'ai forcé a avouer qu'elle avait fini en chat, ce serait génial.


	4. Chapter 3 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Note d'auteur: Bonjour à tous , je sais que jusqu'ici mes chapitre été cour, mais je vous rassure, ils vont devenir de plus en plus long. Celui ci étant une preuve :) Une vingtaine de chapitre sont déjà écrit alors ne vous en faite pas vous aurez rapidement la suite maintenant que je me suis habituer au site et à son fonctionnement. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographes, certaines m'ont échappées lors de ma relecture. Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) J'attends vos avis avec impatience .

 **PDV Hermione :**

Après deux jours à l'infirmerie j'ai pu enfin sortir. Hier le professeur McGonagall est venu me voir, je lui est donc raconter toute l'histoire et elle m'a seulement retirée des points parce que j'étais en dehors de Poudlard alors qu'il était tard. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Je retourne donc, avec mes affaires dans mon dortoir puis une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde le plafon.

Je suis maintenant seul dans la chambre. Depuis la bataille finale peux d'élèves de mon année sont revenu à Poudlard pour recommencer leurs dernières année. Ron, Harry et Ginny font partie de cela. Harry a obtenu un poste comme Auror juste après la fin de la guerre. Ginny encore triste de la perte de son grand frère a préfèrée rester cette année chez ses parents et revenir l'année prochaine à Poudlard . Quand à Ron, il est resté dans la boutique que tenaient Georges et Fred avant que ce dernier ne meur pour aider son frère. Il ne reste donc plus que moi, ici toute seule. Mais bon, je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus. Je ne serai plus obligée d'assister aux matchs de Quidditch ni obligée d'aider Harry à tricher quand il joué avec Ron. Personne pour me demander quand est-ce que je sort de la bibliothèque et personne a qui donner les réponses pendant un devoir ou a faire réviser. D'un côté je me sens comme apaisée maintenant que la guerre est fini, je me sens comme libérée d'un poids. D'un autre côté, je n'ai personne avec qui discuter quand je vais me promener au Pré-Au-Lard, ni pendant que je mange ou pendant que je vais en cours...

Je fut sortie de mes pensées par le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Je me relève, me change puis descend a mon tour pour aller manger.

Dès que je rentre dans la Grande Salle, je m'installe à la table des Griffondor en toute tranquillité. Je suis seule dans mon coin, étant la seule dernière année des Gryffondor à être revenu, sinon il y a cinq Serpentard, six Serdaigle et trois Poursouffle. Un total de seulement 15 dernière année. Les professeurs nous ont donc mit dans la même classe pour que ce soit plus simple pour eux, et je les comprends.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque la directrice McGonagall commença son discours.

\- **Bonsoir à tous! Avant que nous ne commencions ce festin, sachez que le thème du bal de Noël n'a pas encore été trouvé. Nous avons donc pensés que cette année ce serait à vous de choisir le thème de cette soirée. Si des thèmes sont plus demandés que d'autres, nous pourrions si possible faire un mix des deux ou trois idées pour faire plaisir au maximum de personnes possible. Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant un bon repas ainsi qu'une bonne soirée.** Finit-elle par dire.

À peine le repas commençais que tout le monde donner ses idées concernant le bal aux autres. Une vague de nostalgie surgie en moi. Me rappelant les soirées que je passée avec Ginny à me trouver une robe pendant qu'elle portait déjà la sienne. Moi plus jeune, plus naïve, plus idiote essayant d'attirer l'attention de Ron malgré les conseils de Ginny et de Harry. Résultat, oui nous sommes sortie ensemble pendant un mois, entre temps on a couchés ensemble, puis il a commencé à me faire des crises de jalousie de plus en plus excessive, qui m'ont énervée très vite. Finalement à peine une journée après avoir rompu, il était déjà avec une autre fille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter quand la fourchette d'un Gryffondor lui glissa des mains. Pendant que je reprend mon souffle, j'ai la soudaine impression d'être observer. Je regarde calmement autour de moi posant mon regard sur les différentes tables d'élèves ainsi que sur celle des professeurs. C'est sur cette dernière que je découvre la personne qui me m'observe. Cette personne n'est d'autres que la chauve-souris des cachots, le professeur Severus Rogue.

Je peux déceler dans sont regard noir quelques choses qui ressemblé à de la curiosité. Je me contente de soutenir son regard tout en le regardant aussi froidement que possible.

 _Pourquoi cet abruti me fixe comme ça ?_

oOoOoOo

 **PVD Severus :**

Une fois le discours de McGonagall fini le repas apparut. Et comme d'habitude ils se jettent tous dessus comme des animaux affamés . Pendant se temps je regarde les élèves qui on osés me regarder de manière à ce qu'il detourne le regard. Puis mes yeux se pose sur la table des Gryfondor. Je remarque ensuite, dans un coin la Miss Je-Sais-Tout toute seule et perdu dans ses pensées. Regardant dans le vide avec un regard nostalgique et triste. Soudain elle fut surpris par le bruit d'un couvert qui tombe et sursaute comme si elle venait d'être attaquée.

 _Pourquoi cette petite idiote sursaute t-elle un simple couvert? Pfff... Et dire que les Gryffondor sont sensés être courageux !_

Une fois sortie de ses pensées, elle regarde partout autour d'elle pour finalement me regarder. Elle semble être en train de réfléchir, puis d'un coup d'un seul, elle me lance un regard que je jette moi-même au autres. Un regard froid, plein de haine. Puis au bout de quelques minutes elle detourne le regard pour commencer à manger. Je fis de même.

oOoOoOo

 **PDV Hermione :**

Mon repas fini, je sors de la Grande Salle pour me diriger vers la cours. Le couvre feu n'est que dans une heure, cela me laisse donc le temps de me promener tranquillement dans la cours.

La pleine lune éclairé parfaitement les couloirs. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche je m'arrête puis m'appuie finalement sur le rebord en pierre qui entoure la cours et regarde la pleine lune. Me remémorant ma troisième année.

Mais à peine une minute après, des pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Je n'y prête aucune attention puis replonge dans mes souvenirs.

\- **Depuis quand Miss Je-Sais-Tout traîne t-elle autre part que dans la bibliothèque ?** Demanda une voix froide que je ne connais que trop bien. Celle de mon professeur de potion.

J'ai envie de lui répondait : Depuis quand la chauve-souris traîne t-elle autre part que dans les cachots ? Mais je me retiens.

\- **Depuis que Miss Je-Sais-Tout l'a décidée.** Je répond sans même me retourner.

\- **Pourquoi étiez vous trempée le jour où l'on vous a retrouvée dans le couloir ?** Continua t-il.

\- **Si je puis me permettre professeur, cela ne vous regarde pas.** Je continue, ennuyée.

\- **Non je ne vous le permet pas ! Et quand on vous parle vous devez avoir la politesse de ne pas tourner le dos a la personne!** Lance t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

\- **Et c'est vous qui parlé de politesse ? Qu'elle ironie!** Je sort tout en me retournant pour lui faire face. Le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Miss Granger, je vous conseil de réfléchir à vos propos ! Je suis votre professeur et vous me devez le respect !** Lance t-il en haussant le ton et en s'approchant de moi.

\- **Ah parce que vous vous nous traité avec respect! Vous ME traiter avec respect peut-être ?!** Je sort en m'énervant à mon tour.

\- **Je vous déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Granger ! Ne me prener pas pour un idiot !** Continue t-il en rapprochant son corps et son visage de moi pour me montrer sa supériorité. Un air de mépris dans le regard.

\- **Sinon quoi, Professeur ? Vous croyez peux être que je suis encore une première année que vous pouvez effrayer à votre guise ? Vous pensez peux être que je vous admire parce que vous avez miraculeusement survécu contrairement à d'autres ? Et bien vous vous tromper professeur !** Je me rapproche pour mieux voir son regard plein de mépris. Même si je dois lever la tête pour cela. **Vos sarcasmes continuelle , votre mépris, ainsi que les humiliations, tous ce que vous infligez aux autres sans même vous remettre en question une seule fois ! Cela me dégoûte, c'est inhumain.**

- **Être vous au courant que c'est moi qui vous ai sauver Miss Granger ?**

\- **Vous voulez peux être que je vous félicite ! C'est bien bravo vous avez sauvé une vie, mais professeur combien de vie avez vous enlevé ? COMBIEN ?**

\- **VOUS ALLEZ SUR UN TERRAIN GLISSANT MISS GRANGER ARRÊTER MAINTENANT !**

\- **NON JE N'ARRÊTE PAS, VOUS ÉTIEZ PEUT-ÊTRE UN ESPION MAIS VOUS AVEZ TUER, TORTURER, DÉTRUIT DES FAMILLES! Vous me dégoûté ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous arrivez à vous regardez dans le m...**

\- **TAISEZ VOUS GRANGER !**

\- **Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper, me jeter un sort ! Si c'est le cas où si vous avez eu cette idée dans la tête ne serait-ce qu'une seconde c'est que j'ai raison et vous tort.**

Un long silence s'abat entre nous. Je suis toujours aussi près de lui, j'attends qu'il réagit mais rien. Au bout d'un moment, il fit deux pas en arrière puis me regarde.

\- **Puisque vous semblez tant apprécier ma présence, je vous colle deux mois et enlève 100 points a votre maison.** Dit-il calmement.

\- **QUOI ! Non vous n'avez pas le droit !** Je repond choquée et énervée.

\- **Vous n'êtes sans aucun doute plus une première année mais je peux toujours vous coller Miss Granger !** Lance t-il calmement avec un léger sourire en coin en regardant ma réaction.

\- **Non vous ne pouvez pas !** Je continue .

\- **3 mois !** Continue t-il sérieusement. **Plus vous vous obstinerez plus je vous rajouterais de mois.**

 _Ferme là Hermione! 3 mois c'est déjà trop!_

Je me retiens d'en rajouter puis me dirige d'un pas énervé vers mon dortoir.

 _Idiote que je suis ! Je me suis fait piéger à mon propre jeu !_


	5. Chapter 4 : Collée

**PDV Extérieur :**

Hermione rentre énervée dans sa chambre. Pour calmer ses nerfs elle part prendre une douche froide après avoir mit de la musique. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirige vers son lit et se coucher le plus vite possible.

oOoOoOo

Rogue vient de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils situé en face de la cheminée. Ses appartements sont décoré de vert et d'argent et les meubles sont simple, sans artifices.

Il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu tout en regardant les flammes bouger dans tout les sens. Les paroles de la rouge et or se répéter dans sa tête. Certes elle était en colère, mais ses paroles sont sortient avec une telle franchise ! Elle avait parlée de presque tout les sujets sensibles. Oui il avait été Mangemort mais il était espion. Oui il avait tué, torturé mais c'était uniquement pour être crédible auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le fait qu'il ait survécu n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait juste pris un anti-venin puissant qu'il avait mis des semaine à préparer ainsi qu'une potion de son invention, qui était purement expérimentale, pour feindre sa mort. Résultat il avait mit deux semaines pour être entièrement guerri et pour ne plus souffrir du venin de Nagini. Sinon, il n'était pas étonné de savoir qu'elle ne l'admirée pas. D'ailleurs aucun de ses élèves ne l'apprécier, vue le comportement qu'il avait envers ses derniers, mais bon cela lui procuré tellement de plaisir de les voir mal à l'aise et de leurs enlever des points.

Le fait qu'il ait collé la Gryffondor aller lui permettre de prolonger ce plaisir. Non seulement parce qu'il l'a détesté mais aussi parce que maintenant qu'elle est seule sans ses amis et qu'elle a vécu la bataille finale, elle commençait à avoir du répondant. Il comptait bien la faire sortir de ses gongs aussi souvent que possible. Il allait enfin s'amuser.

Son verre une fois vide, il se lève éteint le feu puis se dirige vers sa chambre essayant de penser à autre chose.

oOoOoOo

 **PDV Hermione :**

Ce matin ce fut mon réveil qui me fis sortir des bras de morphée. Et ce fut avec regret que je me lève pour me préparer. J'évite tant bien que mal à ne pas repenser à mes heures de colles avec la chauve-souris, voulant être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Malheureusement en voyant mon emploi du temps, tout mes espoirs s'envole. En effet, j'avais, dès 8h, 2h de cours de potion, suivie de deux heures de DCFM puis dans l'après-midi, une heure de botanique et encore une heure de potion.

C'est donc finalement de mauvaise humeur que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

...

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est ma dernière heures de cours dans les cachots. Ne vous faites pas d'idée non plus, ce n'est pas parce que je dis cela que je n'aime plus les cours. C'est juste ce cours en particulier. Le cours en lui même est bien mais c'est la personne qui l'enseigne qui gâche mon plaisir d'apprendre.

Nous sommes actuellement en train de préparer une potion que nous devons absolument connaître pour les ASPIC de fin d'année. Alors que je l'a réalisée parfaitement et que j'allais ajouter les derniers ingrédients pour réussir la potion, une des Serdaigles viens vers moi et regarde dans mon chaudon. Elle arque un sourcils puis retour à sa place.

\- **Non ça ne va pas, elle devrait être bleu marine pas vert pomme !** Chuchote t-elle à son voisin.

Retournant à mon chaudron, je sursaute en remarquant la grosse masse noir situé en face de moi. Rogue.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à mon chaudron à son tour puis regarde ma main contenant les herbes sous-marine que je devais ajouter.

\- **Toujours pas fini Granger ! C'est décevant, même Poursouffle à fini.** Dit-il avec dédain.

Je lui jete un regard noir alors qu'il m'enlève 10 points et se dirige vers un autre chaudron. Pendant ce temps là les Serpentards étaient mort de rire. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure de cours.

\- **Pas la peine de nettoyer vos tables et vos chaudon, vous pouvez partir**. Finit-il part dire en retournant à son bureau. **Ce sont les collés qui s'en chargeront** .

Pour ne pas m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà, je me contente d'ignorer sa remarque et d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Après avoir passée une heure à relire mes cours de la journée puis ceux de la semaine, j'attaque mes devoirs. Alors que j'ouvre mon manuel de DCFM, un oiseau en papier noir atterrit sur ma table. Quand je le pris pour l'ouvrir, il me pinça le doigt puis s'ouvrit tout seul. Sur le papier était écrit :

 ** _Hermione Granger, collé tout les soirs à 20h pendant 3 mois. Modif: Inffraction du règlement de Poudlard stipulant le respect de l'élève envers son professeur._**

Pas besoin de signature pour deviner de qui il s'agit.

...

Après avoir mangée, je me rend, contre mon grès dans les cachots pour ma première, mais pas la dernière, heure de colle. J'ai fais le calcul et si j'ai chaque soirs 1h de colle, (il y a des chances pour que certains soirs j'en ai 2), je me retrouve avec 93 heures de colles a passer dans les cachots. Je prie pour que le temps passe vite...

Une fois devant le salle de classe du professeur Rogue, je frappe à la poste puis celle-ci s'ouvrit par magie.

Le professeur Rogue est assit à son bureau, la tête dans ses copies.

\- **Entrez Miss Granger !** Lance Rogue froidement.

\- **Bonsoir professeur.** Je répond avec un minimum de politesse pendant que je rentre dans la classe.

\- **Vous semblez d'un coup plus polie qu'hier Miss Granger ! Que vous est-il arrivée ? Vous avez pris une douche froide peut-être !** Continue t-il sur le même ton. **Si vous avez écouter en classe aujourd'hui, vous devez donc savoir ce qu'il vous reste à faire Miss Granger !** Ajoute t-il alors qu'il referme la porte derrière moi d'un coup de baguette.

 _Si vous saviez où vous pouvez vous l'a mettre votre douche froide ! Calme-toi Hermione, ce n'est qu'une heure de colle. Même si elle va être longue, il faut que tu te calme._

Sans rien ajouter, je me dirige vers la première table du fond a gauche et commence à frotter le chaudon avec une brossé à récurer. Dès que je fini avec le chaudron, je nettoie les ustensiles, puis la table. Je fit de même avec les 14 autres tables et chaudons.

Pendant que je récure les saletés de chaudrons des Serpentard, le professeur Rogue fis une pause dans ses corrections et me regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la joie dans ses yeux noirs. Cela semble logique en même temps, il déteste les Gryffondor donc en voir une en train de récurer les chaudrons des Serpentard doit être jubilatoir pour lui. Je relève souvent les yeux vers lui pour finalement les rabaisser tellement cela m'énerve de le voir jubiler de la situation.

 _Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi!_

Une fois ma corvée fini, je me poste devant le bureau du professeur attentant qu'il relève la tête.

\- **J'ai fini Monsieur, puis-je partir ou suis-je encore obligée de supporter votre agréable présence ?** Je demande ironiquement.

Le maître des potion lève la tête, regarde l'heure ainsi que toutes les tables propres, les chaudrons et les ustensiles ranger à leurs place. Il fini par reposer son regard plein de dégoût sur moi.

 **\- Veuillez changer de ton lorsque vous vous adressez à moi Miss Granger ! Sinon pour répondre à votre question, oui vous pouvez partir maintenant**. Ajoute t-il en replongant son attention sur les copies de première année.

Ce fut d'un pas rapide que je sors des cachots sans adresser un au revoir à mon professeur, pour me diriger vers la Tour Gryffondor.

oOoOoOo

 **PVD Extérieur :**

Juste après la sortie de la rouge et or, Rogue se lève et inspecte le travail qu'elle a fait. Comme d'habitude, il est parfait. Et ça l'énervé plus qu'autre chose.

Cela l'avais amusé de la voir récurer les chaudrons des Serpentard. C'était une petite humiliation qu'il lui faisait et puis il avait bien remarqué à quel point cela l'avait énervée.

Alors qu'il range ses copies, il réfléchit déjà à ce qu'il allait lui donner à faire le lendemain soir. Peut-être dépoussiérer son étagères pleine de potion. Et si elle en casse une elle devrait la refaire.

Sur cette pensée joyeuse de la Gryffondor furieuse, il alla se doucher puis se coucher.


	6. Chapter 5 : Journée mouvementée

**PVD Extérieur :**

Déjà une semaine est passé depuis l'incident entre Hermione et son professeur. Une semaine de torture pour Hermione et une semaine de plaisir pour Rogue.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur dès qu'elle descendait dans les cachots et encore plus quand elle le voyait. Lui, prenait un malin plaisir à la voir récurer les chaudrons, nettoyer toute la salle pour enlever chaque grain de poussière, etc... Dès qu'il lui parler, mal bien sûr, elle le regardait avec l'envie de lui répondre quelques choses de blessants, mais ne fit rien d'autre que de lui obéir en gromelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle en avait marre d'être sa femme de ménage.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Pendant que je dîne dans la Grande Salle, je me prépare psychologiquement à ce qui va m'attendre pendant ma 7ème heure de colle. Enfin, je me prépare plutôt à utiliser mes techniques de méditation ( si on peut appeler sa comme ça) , histoire de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper.

Juste après avoir fini de manger, je décide de prendre tout mon temps pour descendre dans les cachots. Après tout il s'amuse bien a m'énerver, alors autant faire de même. Arrivée devant la porte, je n'eu même pas le temps de frapper quelle s'ouvrit violemment. Je sursaute légèrement, surprise, puis entre dans la salle de cours. La porte se referme derrière moi, me laissant avec une chauve-souris énervée.

\- **Cela vous arrive t-il d'arriver à l'heure Miss Granger ?** Dit-il d'un ton aussi glacial que son regard.

\- **Bonsoir à vous aussi Professeur. Oui Monsieur, cela m'arrive, sinon ce ne serait pas mon premier retard .** Je répond par réflexe.

- **Ce que vous devez faire est inscrit sur le parchemin qui est sur votre table de travail**. Sort-il après m'avoir regardé avec dégoût.

Je regarde ma table et remarque un chaudron ainsi que des ingrédients et des ustensiles. Une potion! Il veut que je réalise une potion ? Est-il tombé malade durant la journée ? Non je sais, c'est une blague ! Dans quelques secondes il va me dire que c'était juste pour m'humilier encore plus et va me demander de nettoyer le sol. En tout cas c'est louche, après avoir servie de boniche pendant une semaine ...

Je me rapproche de la table et lis le parchemin. C'est une potion contre les brûlures, vue en deuxième année. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ! J'avais raison, c'est une mauvaise blague...

\- **Vous en ferez une quinzaine de flacons.** Dit-il avec dédain.

Sans plus attendre je commence la potion. Et après plus d'une heure et demi, j'avais fini. Je nettoie ce que j'ai salie puis rangea le matériel. Je mets ensuite les flacons sur le bureau du maître de potion puis sort des cachots sans un au revoir.

Dès que j'entre dans ma chambre, je me déshabille puis entre dans la salle de bain et me douche. Une fois cela fait, j'enfile ma chemise de nuit puis me couche. Essayant de m'endormir, je repense à la potion que j'ai dû faire. En cette période de l'année il y a beaucoup de virus qui circulent, c'est donc la période pour renfloué la réserve de l'infirmerie. Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas eu à passer le balais. Laissant mes pensées divaguer, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin je commence les cours avec métamorphose. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je commence cette journée et que je me rend dans la classe de McGonagall. Durant l'heure de cours, elle nous fait réviser deux-trois sorts puis nous demanda de nous transformer en un gros animal. Le premier a essayer est un Serdaigles, qui réussit à se métaphoser en un ours polaire, après plusieurs élèves, ce fut à mon tour. Sans surprise, je me transforme un gros félin. Mais a la place d'un lion ou d'une lionne, je me retrouve dans la peau d'une panthères noire. La fin du cours sonne. Je me reprends ma forme humaine puis sors après avoir rassemblée mes affaires de cours.

J'ai encore une heure de pause devant moi avant mon cours de divination, j'en profite donc pour aller à la bibliothèque,histoire de m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sens une migraine arriver. Je décide donc de prendre mes affaires et de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Je me promène dans les couloirs pour faire passer mon mal de tête, puis me rend compte que je suis seule dans le couloir. Perturbée par mon échec en cours de métamorphose, je pose mon sac, regarde dans les alentours puis réessaye de me transformer en lion ou lionne mais comme plutôt dans la journée, je me retrouve en panthère noir. Émettant un grognement de frustration, j'entends des rires se rapprocher derrière moi.

\- **Oh regardez, un gros matou! Alors Granger on essaye de réussir sa métamorphose ?!** Lance un des Serpentard de ma classe avec ses toutous.

Avant que je ne puisse reprendre ma forme humaine, se salaud de Serpentard pointe sa baguette vers moi et me lance un sort que je ne parviens a entendre. Voilà que je me retrouve dans la peau d'un chat noir avec le bout des pattes blanche. J'entends le serpentard lancer un autre sort puis rigoler avant de partir avec ses amis.

J'essaye de reprendre forme humaine mais rien ne se passe. Soudain prise de panique, j'essaie encore et encore mais toujours rien. C'est donc en courant que je me dirige vers le bureau de ma directrice de maison pour qu'elle m'aide.

Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs, je fini coincée par un groupe de Gryffondor de troisième année. Alors que j'essaie de passer inconito a côté d'eux, quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras.

\- **Coucou** toi **!** Dit une jeune Gryffondor.

\- **Attend on va l'essayer sur lui !** Sort un garçon en tendant un flacons au dessus de moi.

Même si je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, je me tortille dans tous les sens essayant de me dégager de son emprise. Puis soudain un liquide poisseux coula sur ma tête. Une main l'étala sur mon dos, mes pattes et mon visage, pendant que je me débattais dans tous les sens. Ils finissent par me lâcher et à rigoler.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ses idiots ?_

Instinctivement, je me dirige vers les toilettes des filles. Dès que j'entre dans cette dernière, je saute sur le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir.

 _Oh putain les petits salaud ! Ils ont utilisés une potion d'invisibilité!_

Effectivement, je ne me vois pas dans le miroir . La seul chose visible était un bout de ma queue de chat d'au moin dix centimètres qui gigoté dans l'air.

 _Oh merde ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide !_

Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir a tous, ou bon matin vue qu'il est 00h30 a l'heure où je publie ce chapitre ^^ Oui aujourd'hui je publie tard mais au moin cela vous fera quatre chapitres a lire aujourd'hui :) J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre, ainsi que l'idée de la métamorphose . C'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, et qu'il y a des erreurs d'orthographes qui m'échappe à la correction. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour les chapitres suivant , j'espère que vous allez les aimé. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^


	7. Chapter 6 : Journée de chat

Une fois sortie des toilettes des filles je me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice. Mais une fois devant la statue j'eu un doute. Est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout.

\- **Bonbon guimauve.** Je sors alors que seul un miaulement se faire entendre.

Rien, la satue ne se tourne pas. Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Je sursaute alors que j'entends des élèves arriver, puis me mets a courir vers un endroit ou personne n'irai. La tour d'astronomie.

Je ne pensais pas qu'être un chat soit si fatiguant. Une fois arrivé au sommet, je profite du silence pour réfléchir à tout et à rien. Je suis fatiguée de la situation. Et dire qu'il est à peine 11h...

 **PDV Extérieur :**

Hermione s'endort, fatiguée par sa marche. Malgré le bruit des hiboux faisant des aller-retour au dessus d'elle, elle resta endormi.

L'absence d'Hermione fut remarquée par ses professeurs et ignorer par ses camarades. Le dernier professeur l'ayant vue étant McGonagall, elle fut interrogée par ses collègues qui ne l'ont pas vue durant leur cours. McGonagall inquiete demande alors aux préfets-en-chefs de la retrouver.

Severus Rogue quand a lui est resté dans ses cachots pour le repas du midi. Le matin même il avait rédigé une liste d'ingrédients qu'il lui fallait au plus vite, qu'il avait prévu d'envoyer juste après son repas. C'est donc naturellement qu'il sort de ses cachots une fois son repas fini, et se dirige vers la Tour d'Astronomie pour envoyer sa lettre. Sur le chemin, il sanctionne plusieurs élèves en leur enlevant des points. Une fois en haut, il cherche son hiboux des yeux et l'interpelle dès qu'il le trouve. Il lui attacha l'enveloppe et ce dernier s'envola. Restant un instant pour profiter du calme, il regarde l'horizon. Puis quelques choses attira son regard. Une petite choses noir s'agitait de gauche à droite. Il s'en approche calmement pour définir ce que c'était mais la sonnerie lui rappele qu'il a un cours à donner. Ainsi il descend de la tour pour aller dans ses cachots.

Hermione se réveille sous le bruit de la sonnerie. Après s'être étirée elle réfléchie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un professeur pour l'aider. Peut-être que McGonagall est dans la salle de métamorphose ! Elle l'espère plus que tout car sinon elle devrait faire appel à Rogue pour l'aider. Elle ne pensait pas aux autres professeurs car ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle.

Elle descend donc avec difficultée les escaliers. En même temps elle n'est pas habituée à les descendre la tête la première. Heureusement pour elle, elle croise peu d'élèves. Quand elle fut arrivée devant la salle de métamorphose, après une dizaine de minutes, elle vit la porte fermée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à par attendre.

L'heure tournée et les pensées d'Hermione divaguées. D'un coup elle se rend compte qu'elle a laissée ses affaires dans un coin du couloir où elle s'était métamorphosée plutôt dans la journée. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle porterait encore ses vêtements une fois devenue elle même ? Elle l'espère plus que tout. Alors que la sonnerie retentie, le bruit des chaises et les pas, ainsi que les voix des élèves se fit entendre. Dès que tous les élèves étaient sortient pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, Hermione rentra dans la pièce et se mit face à sa directrice de maison. Cette dernière rangait quelques copies.

Hermione miaula, malgré elle.

McGonagall leva les yeux, puis ne voyant personnes, les reposa sur son bureau .

\- **Professeur McGonagall, je suis en bas.** Voulait dire Hermione pendant qu'un seconde miaulement sorti de sa bouche.

McGonagall leva pour une seconde fois les yeux et se leva de son bureau. Elle analysa la salle puis fini par regarder le morceau de queue qui flotté au dessus du sol.

\- **Professeur, aidez moi !**

McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione et examina le vide qui remplacé son élève. Après un second miaulement, la Gryffondor prit avec curiosité la chatte dans ses mains, puis la déposa sur son bureau.

À se moment précis, le préfet-en-chef entre dans la salle.

\- **Madame la directrice, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Miss Granger. Mais j'ai retrouvé ses affaires de cours dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque.** Dit-il dune voix clair.

\- **Merci pour l'information**. Répond McGonagall. Puis quelques secondes après, elle lui dit: **Fait passer le mot aux autres préfet que Miss Granger a été retrouvée.**

Ce dernier acquiesça puis sorti. De son côté Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Miss Granger ?**

\- **Miaou**.

\- **Je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi à finir comme cela, mais pour le moment, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que si vous n'arrivez pas a redevenir humaine par vous même, vous allez devoir attendre que le sort ne face plus effet.**

Hermione commença à poser plein de questions, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'a comprenait pas.

\- **Miss Granger, Miss Granger calmez vous ! Quand à votre invisibilité, je vous conseil d'aller voir votre professeur de potion, lui saura quoi faire.**

Hermione miaula de mécontentement, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la chauve-souris.

\- **Mme la directrice, je vien vous prévenir que le renouvellement du stock d'ingrédients donc par conséquent, celui de l'infirmerie sera retardé par la livraison de ces derniers**. Dit-il froidement.

\- **Bien merci Severus.**

Ce dernier compté sortir mais elle le retenue.

\- **Severus, avant que vous ne partiez puis-je vous demander un service ?**

\- **Biensûr**.

Elle prit Hermione, qui miaula part surprise, et la tendi devant elle.

\- **Un élève c'est amusé à rendre un chat invisible avec une de vos potion.**

Rogue regarda la partie de la queue visible puis l'espace vide qu'il devine être un chat.

\- **Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ! M'occuper de vos amis de compagnie !**

\- **C'est votre potion qui a causé ça, débrouillez vous et faite votre boulot.**

Hermione voulait tout sauf aller avec lui et McGonagall le senti quand les poils noirs de l'animal se redressa.

Rogue furieux contre ses élèves, s'approche de sa collègue pour prendre le chat.

\- **Me touche pas salaud !** Sortie Hermione qui se fit entendre par un sifflement.

Minerva posa Hermione au sol.

\- **Elle semble préférer marcher.**

\- **Soit**. Lance Rogue, en colère.

NDA: Alors que pensez vous de ses petites péripéties ? Hermione se retrouve dans une situation bien délicate ^^ Qu'adviendra t-il par la suite ?


	8. Chapter 7 : Mise à nue

**PVD Extérieur :**

Rogue marche en direction de ses cachots, lançant quelques fois des regards derrière lui pour vérifier la présence de la chatte qui le suivait. Une fois devant la salle de classe de potion, il ouvrit la porte et laisse passer l'amie de compagnie de sa collègue. Après avoir fermé la porte, il se dirige dans sa réserve et remarque que, effectivement, il lui manqué un flacons de potion d'invisibilité. Il prit un flacons contenant un liquide orange puis fait apparaître une petite gamelle dans lequel il le verse. Il cherche la chatte du regard puis le pose près de la queu visible près du sol.

Hermione hésite, mais après réflexion, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance à la chauve-souris. Elle boit un peu de potion et remarque quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle pouvait voir à nouveau ses pattes noires et blanches.

Soulager, elle s'assoit et réfléchit. Pendant se temps, Rogue regardé la chatte noir et blanc curieusement. Une fois son invisibilité disparu, il semblait soulager. Rogue reprend la gamelle et l'a fit disparaître. Un bruit bizarre attira son attention. Il se retourne donc et vit la chatte, les yeux grands ouvert, reculer puis croisa son regard. Rogue s'approche doucement, mais la chatte se cacha derrière une des tables. Puis soudain un Pouf se fit entendre et une légère fumée blanche s'élèva au dessus de la chatte.

Hermione avait senti un truc etrange au niveau de son nombril. Quand elle se souvient de se que lui avait dit McGonagall, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Merde, elle allait redevenir elle dans la salle de potion avec l'autre..

Elle recula puis fini par ce cacher derrière une table.

Le sol est froid. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était nue. Nue dans la même pièce que Rogue. Elle plaça rapidement ses jambes contre elle pour cacher le plus possible son corp. Elle entendit son professeur s'approcher d'elle.

\- **N'approchez pas ! S'il vous plaît...** Demande Hermione.

Rogue reconnu la voix aussitôt. Se demandant comment elle avait fini par finir ainsi s'approcha.

\- **Est-ce que vous auriez des vêtements s'il vous plaît... Je crains que rien ne se soit passé comme je l'avais prévu .**

Rogue arrive en face de son élève et fut surprit de la voir...nue. Elle avait la tête baissée, honteuse et les joues rougies. Rogue essais alors de se ressaisir devant la nunité de son élève et alla dans ses appartements. Il prit une de ses chemise blanche ainsi qu'une de ses grandes cape et se diriga vers la jeune femme .

\- **Je vous les posent sur la table. Je vous raccompagnerez a votre dortoir ensuite. Je vous attends dehors.**

\- **Merci...**

Il sorti. Elle, gênée comme pas possible se leva après avoir vérifiée qu'elle était bien seule dans la pièce. Elle prit la chemise blanche de son professeur qui était bien pliée et qui sentée la lessive, et l'enfila. Elle était tellement grande, quelle lui servit presque de robe. Elle prit la longue et lourde cape noir et l'a mit. Elle essaya de couvrir le plus que possible son corps, remis ses cheveux comme il faut puis sortie de la pièce. Elle avait déjà plus chaud maintenant. Rogue l'attendait, collé le dos au mur et les bras croisés. Il l'a regarde essayer de cacher sa nudité autant que possible puis se décolle du mur.

- **Je connais un raccourci pour atteindre votre dortoir, il n'est que très peu utilisé. Suivez moi.**

Il marcha et elle suivait, tout deux silencieux. Elle car elle était gênée et lui car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une de ses élèves nue dans sa salle de classe, ni de prêter ses vêtements à une de ses élèves qui en plus est complètement nue. Après avoir empruntés un certains nombres de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le dortoir d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait extrêmement mal au pied et se réjouissait à l'idée de retrouver sa salle de bain et son lit. Elle se tourne vers son professeur et enleva la grande cape.

\- **Granger ! Que faites-vous ?** Demande Rogue surprit.

\- **Ne vous en faites pas votre chemise est bien assez grande. Tenez, votre cape. Et merci pour tout. Pour la chemise, je vous la rendrée plus t...**

\- **Vous pouvez garder la chemise. Quand à l'aide que je vous ai apporté ce n'est rien. Maintenant veuillez rentrez dans votre dortoir et vous habiller chaudement ou vous allez attraper froid.** Lance t-il en lui coupant la parole. Il prit la cape puis repartit dans ses cachots.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe puis rentra dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche puis alla s'habiller " chaudement " avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de s'endormir, épuisée par sa matinée.


	9. Chapter 8 : La cicatrice du passé

**PDV Extérieur :**

Le lendemain , pendant qu'elle déjeunée, Hermione essaya de ne plus repenser à la veille mais plus facile à dire qu'a faire... Après tout elle s'était retrouvée nue dans les cachot! A cette pensée elle rougie de honte. Juste après mangé, elle se dirige vers sont dortoir pour se préparer pour la sortie au Pré-au-lard. Elle l'anticipée un peut à cause de sa dernière promenade au Pré-au-lard. Encore plus vu ce qu'elle faire. En effet depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne supportait plus de se regarder dans le miroir car automatiquement son regard se déposé sur son bras gauche. Ce dernier étant marqué par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a donc fait des recherches sur une potion cicatrisante. Malheureusement pour elle le seul endroit où elle peut s'en procurer, autre que dans les réserves de Rogue, est l'Allée des Embrumes..

C'est donc en vitesse qu'elle mit sa longue cape noire sans son sac, ainsi que son argent et quelques flacons de potions, au cas où. Une fois prête, elle descend pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le hall avant d'aller au Pré-au-lard.

OoOoOoO

 **PVD Hermione :**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je me dirige en premier vers la librairie afin de me trouver de la lecture pour les vacances de Noël puis, après deux heures ( qui d'ailleurs sont passées trop vite ), je ressors avec un livre sur les Animagi et un sur les sortilège utilisés par les Médicomage que je mets dans mon sac. Je me dirige ensuite discrètement vers une ruelle où il n'y a aucun élèves. Je sort ma cape de mon sac puis l'enfile. Après avoir mis la capuche, je transplane vers Le chemin de traverse puis me dirige vers L'Allée des Embrumes.

Les ruelles sont obscures, froides et presque vide. Chaque chemins semble nous emmener dans les profondeurs. Le silence qui y règne est pesant et est comme malsain. Je sais que cette endroit est remplie de Sang-Pur et que la présence d'une Sang-de-Bourbes comme moi, n'est pas désirée mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour passer à autre chose. Une fois la boutique d'apothicaire en vue, je cache le haut de mon visage avec ma capuche puis m'y dirige.

Lorsque je rentre dans la boutique, la clochette au dessus de la porte préviens ma présence. Quand je referme la porte, une voix retenti dans la pièce.

\- **Bonjour chère madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demande un homme âgé, le visage exprimant de la malveillance.

\- **Bonjour, je voudrais vous achetez une de vos potion.** Je répond en m'approchant légèrement.

\- **Bien entendu, laquelle souhaitez-vous ?** Réplique t-il d'un ton sec.

- **Je voudrais vous achetez une potion cicatrisante puissance. Celle qui soigne les cicatrices causées par la magie noire**. Je lance d'une traite.

Soudain, la clochette de la porte sonne, indiquant la présence d'un autre client. Je ne me retourne pas.

\- **Je m'occupe de vous toute suite. Dis le vieil homme à la personne derrière moi. Je vois Madame, cependant je vous préviens que cette potion est extrêmement difficile à préparer et ses ingrédients sont pour la plupart rare.** De se fait elle est chère.

- **Je suis prête à y mettre l'argent qu'il faut pour l'avoir**. Je sors froidement.

\- **Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas en stock.** Me dit-il. **Professeur Rogue que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** Demande t-il, d'un ton ironique.

 _Oh nom de Merlin ! Rogue! Vite faut que je sorte!_

\- **Je viens vous voir car vous ne m'avez pas envoyer tous les ingrédients que je vous avez demandé**.

Je salue l'apothicaire puis me dirige vers la sortie. Mais à peine ai-je fais deux pas qu'une main m'attrape le bras.

\- **Hop hop hop ! Vous vous restez là**. Lance Rogue.

 _Eh merde ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe? Pourquoi toujours avec le bâtard des cachots ?_

\- **Tenez voici la liste des ingrédients manquant, je les veux au plus vite pour demain.** Dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

\- **Bien entendu.** Le vieil homme prend le parchemin. **Au revoir**.

\- **Au revoir.**

Rogue me traîne dehors puis après s'être bien éloigné de la boutique, je tire sur mon bras pour le libérer de sa prise. Il se retourne et me regarde.

\- **Miss Granger puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous promenez dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?** Demande t-il.

\- **Je ne me promenée pas, je suis venue faire un achat. Mais ça vous l'avez déjà deviné.** Je répond sèchement.

\- **Il y a peut de potion que cet apothicaire ne possède pas.** Il plisse les yeux. **Qu'elle potion avez vous demandez ?**

\- **Cela ne vous regarde pas.** Je réplique, énervée, avant me diriger vers le chemin de traverse.

\- **Vous savez Miss, que je saurais un jour ou l'autre, donc autant me le dire maintenant.**

Je ne répond pas, mais malgré cela, il me rattrape et m'arrête avant que l'on atteignent le chemin de traverse.

\- **Ne faites pas l'enfant Granger ! Dites moi une fois pour toutes pourquoi vous aviez besoin d'aller là-bas ! Vous devriez savoir qu'une personne comme vous n'y ait pas le bienvenue.** Lance t-il froidement.

"Une personne comme vous". Ses mots me font mal... Pas la peine de me rappeler ce que je suis, les mots sont profondément gravés sur ma peau. Ses mots m'énerve.

\- **Une personne comme moi ! Dites le mot professeur, je l'ai tellement entendu qu'il me fait plus rien! Cependant Professeur, cette insinuations venant de vous me déçois. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez tombé si bas!**

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques minutes. Je le regarde avec colère et il me regarde comme si, quoi que je dise, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Soudain il me tire vers lui et me prend dans ses bras avant de transplaner. Une fois arrivés au Pré-aux-lard, il s'ecarte de moi. Voyant qu'il ne dit rien, je me retourne puis me dirige vers les Trois Balais pour me commander une bonne bièraubeurre.

...

Une fois dans mon lit, je soupir. Non seulement je n'ai pas pu acheter ce que je voulais mais en plus, maintenant Rogue va m'interroger dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, sur l'achat que je comptée faire. Malheureusement pour moi, dès que j'eus fini ma bièraubeurre, les professeurs sont venu nous chercher pour rentrer à Poudlard. C'est ce que j'appelle une journée de merde. Sur cette pensée, je m'endors.


	10. Chapter 9 : Quelle potion ?

**Réponse aux reviens:**

 **Guest** : Ne t'en fais pas la suite arrive rapidement :3 Quand aux soucis dont tu m'as parler, je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et cela malgré mes nombreuses relecture et corrections. Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas de Beta pour me relire. Je viens à peine d'arriver sur Fanfiction et de comprendre comment ça fonctionne ^^" je ne savais même pas que l'on appeler cela des Beta ^^" Quand à mon entourage, soit ils ne veulent pas , soit ils n'ont pas le temps ^^"

 **Nekozuni** : Heureuse de savoir que le début te plaît :3 Quand au fautes, je sais qu'il y en a et j'essaie de faire en sorte améliorer ce soucis ^^

 _ **NDA**_ _: Merci pour les reviews :3 n'hésitez pas si vous trouver que quelque chose cloche dans mon histoire, j'accepte bien les critique, bonne comme mauvaise :3 Voilà maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

 **HG•SR**

 **PVD Extérieur :**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Hermione réfléchit à un moyen ce procurer la potion qu'elle recherche. Elle a évidemment pensées à la réserve du professeur Rogue mais ce dernier saurait que c'est elle qui le lui aurait volée. Le dimanche, Hermione fini ses devoirs de la semaine puis écrit une lettre pour les Weasley pour avoir de leur nouvelles ainsi que les informer qu'elle pourra leur rendre visite pendant les vacances de Noël.

De son côté, Rogue réfléchit au moyen le plus efficace et discret, pour récolter les informations que son élève lui cache. Exceptionnellement, il n'eu pas son élève le dimanche soir pour sa colle. En effet, il renouvelé son stock d'ingrédients comme chaque mois.

OoOoOoO

 **PVD Hermione :**

Le lundi est un des jours que je préfère. Reprendre les cours après deux jours de repos est un vrai plaisir. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je me rend à mon dernier cours de la matinée qui est l'Etude des Runes.

...

Dès que je rentre dans ma chambre, juste après avoir fini mon cours d'Arithmancie, je pose quelques affaires de cours puis redescend et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Une fois installée au fin fond de la bibliothèque pour ne pas être dérangée, je me plonge dans mon devoir d'Etude des Moldus et dans celui de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Après deux heures de travail acharné, je range mes affaires, et me dirige vers la Tour Gryffondor. De retour dans ma chambre, je prend une douche. Après une bonne demi heure sous celle-ci , je sors de la douche, me sèche, et m'habille. Je m'installe sur mon lit puis commence la lecture d'un livre sur les Sort et Contresort de niveau 7ème année et niveau supérieur.

...

Quand l'heure du repas est arrivée, je pose le livre sur la table de chevet puis descend en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le repas fut toujours aussi bruyant. Pendant que je mange, je repense à la potion. L'apothicaire est ouvert que le mercredi, jeudi et samedi, je vais donc devoir attendre pour aller passer commande.

\- **Salut !**

Je relève la tête vers la personne qui vient de parler. C'est un garçon de mon âge, le teint bronzé, brun et les yeux vers. Il aborde un grand sourire, en mode colgate, tout en me regardant.

\- **Salut**. Je répond en fronçant les sourcils. **Et tu es ?**

\- **Je me présente, je m'appelle Matthew Jones.** Il me tend sa main droite. **Je suis à Serdaigles**

\- **Enchanté Matthew.** Je serre sa main. **Je suis...**

\- **Je sais qui tu es. D'ailleurs tout le monde le sait.** Me coupe t-il. **Hermione Granger, la plus brillante des sorcières de Poudlard, le cerveau du Trio d'Or et la plus belle évidemment .** Rajoute t-il.

 _Et voilà, encore un lourd dingue!_

\- **Euh... Merci, enfin je crois.** Je répond avant de reporter mon attention à mon assiette.

\- **Tu n'aime pas les compliments on dirait.** Me dit Matthew, perplexe.

\- **Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, je ne les accepte pas, nuance.** Je répond après avoir fini mon assiette.

 _Ça me met mal à l'aise depuis la fin de la guerre._

\- **Pourtant tu devrais.** Dit-il en me caressant la joue avec sa main.

Je me lève, par réflexe, et m'éloigne de lui.

\- **Désolé mais je vais être en retard à ma colle.** Je répond froidement.

Puis je sors de la Grande Salle. Je me dirige vers les cachots. Tampis si je suis en avance du moment que je suis loin de se Serdaigles. D'où il ose me toucher! De plus il me regardé comme un trophée qu'il voulait gagner ! Je sais que depuis la guerre et que part l'absence des garçons, je m'éloigne des autres mais si c'est pour être considéré comme un trophée, je préfère encore être seule.

 _Ah ça m'énerve les gens comme ça!_

Une fois arrivé devant la salle, j'attends. Je n'ai que ça à faire puisque j'ai dix minutes d'avance . Pendant se temps, je rumine sans cesse des insultes envers se "Matthew". Juste son prénom m'énerve! Dès qu'il est 20h, je frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre, comme d'habitude, et se referme derrière moi.

\- **Bonsoir Miss Granger**. Dit calmement Rogue.

 _Depuis quand il parle calmement d'abord ? Et depuis quand il me dit bonsoir ? Ça cache quelque chose de pas nette tous ça._

\- **Ouai, c'est ça, bonsoir...** Je répond sur un ton froid.

Il relève la tête de ses copies et me regarde.

\- **Changez de ton tout de suite Miss Granger ! Et faite ce que vous avez à faire.**

Je m'approche de ma table et lis le parchemin. Veritaserum. Je fronces les sourcils. Pourquoi veut-il que je réalise du Veritaserum ? Il en a déjà dans sa réserve. Bref, à la place de réfléchir, je commence la préparation. Alors que je vérifie qu'il ne manque aucun ingrédients, je remarque un problème.

\- **Euh.. Professeur ?** Je l'appelle d'un ton hésitant.

\- **Quoi Granger ?** Il répond, énervé.

- **Je pense Monsieur, que vous vous êtes trompez d'ingrédients.**

Il se lève et s'approche de ma table.

\- **Remetteriez vous mes compétences en doute Miss ?** Sort Rogue froidement.

\- **Non professeur, vous vous êtes trompez, c'est pas pareil. À la place de trois queues de Lézard vous avez mit des queues de rat séchées!**

- **Je prends cela pour un oui alors. Taisez-vous et contentez-vous de faire cette potion.**

Je me mets à réaliser la potion sans d'autres contestation. Lui, il ne bouge pas, il reste là, debout, à observer tout mes faits et gestes. Cela m'énerve d'être ainsi observer et je fini par le regarder.

\- **Bon vous comptez regarder tout mes faits et gestes encore longtemps ou comment ça se passe ?!** Je demande, énervée.

 **\- Ne me parlez pas comme cela Granger! Je ne suis pas un de vos écervelés de camarades !**

\- **Alors arrêtez de me fixer comme ça alors !**

 **\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Espèce d'idiote ! Vous préférerez peut être que votre comportement soit marqué dans votre dossier ? Qu'il y soit noté votre manque de respect envers vos professeurs ?**

 _Et voilà tout de suite les grands mots!_ Je pense en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Désolé de vous décevoir "Professeur" mais le respect se mérite ! Et je VOUS signale que VOUS êtes le seul qui n'ai pas gagné le mien!**

\- **CHANGEZ DE TON GRANGER OU JE VOUS FAIT VIRER !**

\- **EH BIEN ALLEZ-Y ! Qui vous croira de toute façon ? Il me semble que mon comportement est exemplaire au yeux de tous les autres, non?** Je lui lance, un sourire en coin.

Il semble se calmer sous mes paroles, puis pour je ne sais quelle raison, le bord de ses lèvres se relève en un rictus mauvais.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire professeur ?**

 **\- Le pire c'est que vous vous en rendez même pas compte.**

\- **Mais expliquez-vous à la fin !**

\- **Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte Miss Granger, que vous avez de plus en plus le comportement Serpentard. Il semblerait que la guerre ait changée tout le monde, même vous Miss. Peut-être le choixpeau devrait passer de nouveau sur la tête des dernières années, nous risquerons d'avoir des surprises... Maintenant découper 3 queues de rat séchées en petites rondelles puis ajouter les après avoir tourné dans le sens des aiguilles pendant une minute.**

Sous le choc de ses paroles, je m'exécute sans m'en rendre compte. Il est retourné à son bureau.

Une fois la potion terminer, il vient l'inspecter puis reporte son attention sur moi et me demande avec sa froideur habituelle :

 **\- Qu'elle est la potion que vous avez voulu acheter samedi dernier Miss Granger ?**

\- **En quoi sa vous regarde ?** Je lui lance un regard noir. **Et d'ailleurs pourquoi voulez-vous à tous prix le savoir ?**

\- **Qu'elle est la potion ?** Répète t-il avec plus d'insistance.

\- **Ça ne vous regarde pas!**

 **\- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la potion que vous venez de finir Miss!**

Je le regarde outrée. Non il n'aurait pas osé tout de même !

\- **Qu..Quoi ! C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je l'a réalise! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TÊTE OU QUOI ! VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'OBLIGEZ À EN BOIRE! Tous cela pour un truc qui ne vous regarde pas!**

\- **Miss! De quelle potion il s'agit ?! Répondez ou je jure sur la barbe de Merlin que je vous en fait boire !**

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis soupir.

- **La potion Tollit Dolores** Je murmure fatiguée.

\- **Je vois, montrez la moi**. Dit-il après quelques secondes.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

 **\- Votre cicatrices, montrez-la moi.**

J'écarquille les yeux. Non, je ne peut pas lui montrer, pas à lui!

\- **Non! Vous pouvez toujours courir!**

 **\- Granger ne faites pas l'enfant et montrez-la moi !** Réplique t-il en s'approchant.

 **\- Je... Je dois y aller.** Je répond, soudainement effrayer par son approche.

Et hop, je sors des cachots aussi vite que la lumière. Je remonte dans le dortoir puis m'installe sur mon lit.

Jamais je ne le laisserais la voir. Jamais je ne laisserais un Mangemort me toucher à nouveau.


	11. Chapter 10 : Que le jeu commence !

**PDV Extérieur :**

Le lendemain, Hermione évita autant qu'elle le pouvait son professeur de potion sachant pertinemment qu'il allait reparler des évènements concernant sa cicatrice. À son grand étonnement, quand est venue l'heure de son heure de colle, elle fut surprise par le fait que Rogue se comporté comme si de rien n'était, et elle le remercia intérieurement pour cela. Ce dernier, c'était tout simplement résigné à l'a faire craquer sans qu'elle sans rende compte. L'heure de colle se passa donc sans dispute, ni pots cassés. Elle se passa sans rien d'ailleurs. Ni paroles, ni regard. Hermione s'était contentait de rentrer dans la salle, faire la potion, et repartir. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des seule heure de colle que Rogue avait apprécié.

C'est tout naturellement que la journée du mardi s'acheva pour laisser la place au mercredi.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione:**

Le mercredi, encore un journée que j'adore. Non seulement parce que mon emploi du temps est composé d'Arithmancie, de Botanique, de Métamorphose et d'Etude des Runes mais également parce que l'après-midi, il y a entraînement au Quidditch. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura presque personne au château.

...

Mes cours fini, je dépose mes affaires dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit. Avec mon heure de pause avant manger, j'ai pus faire mes devoirs plutôt. J'en profite donc pour réfléchir. On est déjà le 7 Décembre. Juste le fait de penser au fête de Noël me déprime... Avant j'adorais Noël, que ce soit, l'ambiance, les décorations, les cadeaux ou encore les repas de famille. Mais maintenant c'est ça le problème, la famille... Quand j'ai effacée la mémoire de mes parents pour les protéger, j'y ais laissée une partie de ma vie, une partie de moi. Noël est devenue une période douloureuse pour moi, parce qu'elle me rappelle que j'ai perdu ma famille, et cela pour toujours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne souhaite plus fêter Noël, parce que ça me déprime. Le Nouvel An aussi me déprime un peu car d'habitude je le fête avec les Weasley et Harry sauf que maintenant personne n'est d'humeur à fêter la Nouvelle Année. Vivement Janvier c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Quand au Weasley et à Harry, cela fait depuis le mois de Septembre que je n'ai pas de leur nouvelles. Malgré les lettres que je leur ai envoyée, je n'ai aucune réponse, et cela m'inquiète.

Puis je repense aussi à ma cicatrice et au jour où je pourrais enfin la faire disparaître. On récolte tous des cicatrices à cause de la guerre. Ses dernières font partie intégrante de nous et de notre histoire personnelle. Malgré cela je veux qu'elle disparaisse... Et pourtant c'est la seule cicatrice que j'ai de la Bataille finale. Mais est-ce que la perte de mes parents n'est pas assez puissante pour que cela me serve de cicatrice. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller chaque jour de ma vie avec gravé dans ma chair " Sang-de-Bourbes ". Cela servirais de victoire à Bellatrix Lestrange. Et je ne veux pas cela.

...

La journée fini, je me dirige vers les cachots après avoir dînée. Je prends tout mon temps pour descendre pour bien l'énervé. Bah quoi ! J'ai droit de m'amuser moi aussi . Une fois devant la porte, elle s'ouvre avant même que je frappe, comme d'habitude quand j'arrive en retard quoi... Je rentre et la porte se referme.

\- **Miss Granger ! Feriez-vous exprès d'arriver en retard ?** Demande Rogue énervé.

\- **Oh non Monsieur! Vous me connaissez, je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille !** Je répond innocemment.

\- **Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Miss Granger ! Vous risqueriez de perdre.** Il continue en se levant et en s'approchant de moi.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quel jeu vous parlez Professeur.**

 **\- Oh que si vous le savez très bien !** Il lance une fois à mon niveau.

\- **Et pourquoi je jouerais avec vous en sachant que j'ai perdu d'avance ?**

\- **Parce que vous êtes une Gryffondor et que les Gryffondor agissent avant de réfléchir.**

\- **Vous me sous-estimé alors Monsieur, certes je suis chez Gryffondor mais cela n'influence en rien ma capacitée à réfléchir avant d'agir.**

\- **Donc vous êtes d'accord en me disant cela que vous aviez réfléchit avant d'arriver en retard ?** **Réfléchit au conséquences.**

 _Merde prise au piège !_

\- **Penser moin fort Miss si vous ne voulez pas que j'entends vos pensées.**

 **\- Oui je suis d'accord avec ce que vous dites. J'ai pleinement réfléchis au conséquences**. Je répond en ignorant ce qu'il vient de rajouter.

\- **Bien alors dans ce cas.** Il prend sa baguette et la pointe vers mon visage. **Silencio !**

 _Non mais il est sérieux là ! Le salaud !_

\- **Oui je suis sérieux Miss, votre voix m'insupporte alors contentez-vous de travailler.**

 _Rassurez-vous c'est réciproque._ Je pense aussi fort que je le peux.

Il me regarde froidement puis retourne à son bureau.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Extérieur :**

Hermione fini la potion une heure plus tard. Pendant qu'elle l'a réalisée, elle ruminée sans cesse des insultes envers son professeur. Ce dernier lui demander souvent d'arrêter de penser aussi fort mais à chaque fois elle lui répondait qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas écouter.

Elle pose ses flacons sur le bureau, puis attend. Encore et encore. Elle l'appel par pensées et lui demande d'enlever le sort. Mais il se contente de la regarder avec un rictus mauvais pendant qu'elle s'énerve. Finalement elle abandonne et sort des cachots pour aller se coucher.

...

C'est seulement trois jours plus tard, soit le samedi soir, qu'il annulé le sortilège. Elle ne dit rien pendant cette heure de colle, ce qui intrigua Rogue. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus ou même lui jette un sort mais non rien.

Dès qu'elle eu fini sa potion, elle posa les flacons sur le bureau puis se dirige vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle se retourne vers Rogue et lui dit distinctement :

 **\- Que le meilleur gagne !**


	12. Chapter 11:

**PDV Extérieur :**

Pendant les trois jours où Hermione était sous le sort de Rogue, elle avait soigneusement préparer sa vengeance. Elle s'était aussi informée sur l'Oclumencie, histoire que Rogue n'espione pas ses pensées. Pour cela elle avait utilisée sa chambre et les toilettes des filles. Et avec l'aide de ses connaissances et de deux-trois livres, elle a pût mettre son plan en marche. Avec six victimes, bien choisi, une potion puissante ainsi que l'achat de polynectar et son plan aller fonctionner.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Aujourd'hui Lundi. C'est le jour J. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir le résultat de mon travail.

On est au repas du soir. Comme à son habitude, McGonagall fait un discours, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui pour nous donner le thème du bal de Noël. Ce thème étant : Le bal masqué divers. J'espère que vous avez remarqués le jeu de mot !

Le but de ce thème est que chacun doit être masqués et ne pas porter les couleurs de leurs maison. Pour être sûr que les élèves ne fasse de connerie, les professeurs seront en métamorphe et également déguisé et masqués. Pour ne pas que l'on devine quel professeur est qui, eux aussi seront déguisé avec les couleurs qui ne sont pas celles de leurs maisons. Sans doute se choix a été fait pour atténuer les rancœur entre les différentes maisons.

Bref une fois son discours fini, je me mets à fixer la table des professeurs. Enfin plus précisément Rogue. D'ailleurs il l'a remarqué puisqu'il me fixe avec un de ses regards noir habituelle. Je me contente de lui faire un sourire mauvais , sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer. Il me lance un regard interrogatifs au moment même où tout commence.

C'est avec un regard surpris que tous le monde regardent les hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle. Chacun sait que l'on reçoit le courrier que le matin et non le soir. Moi je le regarde encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Les six gros hiboux plongent vers la table des professeurs pendant que tout les élèves chuchotent en regardant la scène. Tous les six se battent pour remettre leur courrier à Rogue. Puis une fois le courrier déposés, ils décollent et volent vers la sortie.

- **Il a reçu des beuglantes !** Dit un Gryffondor.

\- **Nan ! T'es sûr ?** Demande son ami.

Comme pour répondre à la question, une voix féminine sort de l'enveloppe de Rogue. Les cinq autres s'y mettent aussi. Rogue me lance un regard mauvais. Un regard qui devient meurtrier quand les voix résonnent.

\- **Rogue mon amour, mon remparts, restons ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.** Dit la première

 **\- Tes cheveux noir dans le gras de la vie, tes yeux aussi noir que la nuit me font fondre toute entière.** Sort la seconde.

Pendant que la troisième commence son discours, Rogue se lève vite et sort par la porte de derrière, suivie par les beuglantes qui volent derrière lui. Bien évidemment toute la Grande Salle rigole, même les professeurs. De mon côté je sourit comme une malade, heureuse de l'avoir humilié comme il l'a fait pour moi durant ses sept années.

Je décide de sortir de la Grande Salle et de me diriger vers les cachots. Et oui, je vais tout de même en colle. Je sens que je vais bien rigoler moi.

La porte est déjà ouverte quand j'arrive dans les cachots. Avant même d'arriver devant la salle, j'entends les beuglantes chanter des chansons d'amour et Rogue en train de crier à ses dernières de se taire. Je respire un bon coup pour ne pas avoir un fou rire puis entre dans la pièce.

\- **MISS GRANGER !** Lance t-il sur un ton de reproche.

 _Oh! On dirait qu'il n'est pas content le monsieur !_

- **Bonsoir Monsieur, passez vous une bonne soirée ?** Je demande calmement.

 _Ne rigole pas, ne rigole pas..._

\- **UNE BONNE SOIRÉE ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! ANNULER VOTRE PUTAIN DE SORT QUE JE NE LES ENTENDE PLUS JAMAIS !** M'ordonne t-il en chassant les beuglantes d'un geste.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Professeur, je n'y peut rien si vous avez des admiratrices**. Je dis calmement, comme si c'était normal.

\- **Arrêtez votre baratin et débarrassez moi de cela !**

\- **Si vous n'y mettez pas plus de politesse, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous laissez comme ça pendant trois jours. Après tout vous l'avez bien fait avec moi, juste pour un retard !**

\- **Miss Granger veuillez annuler votre sort !**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- **Non non, vous avez oublié le mot magique.**

\- **Vous vous foutez de moi !**

\- **Non et de plus il me semble que vous ne soyez pas en position de discuter.**

Il me regarde froidement pendant que je sourit en entendant une beuglante crier:

\- **Professeur Rogue, vous êtes la lumière de mes nuits, l'ombre de mes jours, l'être dont j'ai envie, celui avec qui je veux faire l'amour.**

\- **Bon okay vous avez gagnée !** Il soupire. **Miss Granger veuillez annuler votre sort s'il vous plaît**. Demande t-il calmement.

\- **Finite Incentatum !** Je sort en pointant ma baguette vers les beuglantes .

Il me regarde et soudain une sueur froide parcours ma colonne vertébrale. Il s'approche de moi si vite que en à peine quelques seconde je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte qu'il avait refermé.

\- **Miss Granger, si vous refaite ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un coup comme cela, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas et ferais tout pour vous renvoyer.** Me dit-il en me faisant le même effet qu'un détraqueur. Il approche son visage et son corps du mien. **EST-CE CLAIR?**

J'avale ma salive pendant que mon cerveau turbine à plein régime.

\- **Oui Monsieur, cela est clair. Cependant il me semble que c'est vous qui avez commencé le jeu. Je ne fais que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.**

- **Miss Granger ! Il me semble que vous ne soyez pas en position de discuter**. Répond t-il, fier de me piquer ma phrase. Il continue de se rapprocher de moi, me surpassant de toute sa taille.

\- **Effectivement mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et pas la peine de prendre cet air menaçant ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi**.

Il pose sa main gauche sur un côté de ma tête et me prend le visage avec sa main droite.

 **\- Ne me défiez plus jamais espèce d'idiote incompétente! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi a organisé tout votre petit manège mais je finirais par le savoir**.

- **Je ne pense pas professeur, j'ai pris mes précautions et vous ne trouverez aucun élément me rattachant à mon "petit manège"**. Je répond en souriant.

Il me relâche le visage et pose sa main de l'autre côté de mon visage. Il me regarde et semble être en train de réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas remarquée à quel point nous sommes proche. Son torse n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine et je sens sa respiration sur mon visage. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

 _À quoi pense t-il ?_

- **Miss Granger, puis-je vous poser une question ?** Rogue demande calmement. Trop calmement.

 _Oh oh ! Depuis quand il me demande mon avis ?_

\- **Oui professeur.**

\- **Qui vous a fait cette cicatrice, celle que vous voulez faire disparaître ?**

Je me tend à sa question et réfléchis. Dois-je lui dire? Après tout c'était un Mangemort, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- **Pourquoi cet intérêt professeur ? Cela ne vous regarde pas.**

\- **Comme vous voudrez Miss, mais sachez que je le saurais un jour ou l'autre.** R'ajoute t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi et de retourner à son bureau. **Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai rien à vous faire faire ce soir.**

C'est dans l'incompréhension total que je retourne dans mon dortoir.

 ** _NDA:_** _Bonjour à vous tous ! J'espère que vous aimez se chapitre ^^ le prochain arrive de suite :3 n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez du / des chapitres ou de la fanfction en général :3_


	13. Chapter 12:

**PDV Extérieur :**

Une dizaine de jours sont passés depuis la vengeance d'Hermione et depuis, ses heures de colles ont gardées la même ambiance. Toujours un pour crier sur l'autre, pour l'insulter. Par chance aucun matériel n'a encore été endommagés. Les vacances de Noël ont fait partir un bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard pour rejoindre leur famille.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Aujourd'hui je me lève avec difficultée. Même pendant les vacances j'ai des heures de colles avec le bâtard des cachots mais pas ce soir . Aujourd'hui on est vendredi et c'est contre mon gré que je me lève. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, domptée mes cheveux et m'être habillée, je descend de la Tour Gryffondor et me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Tout les élèves discutent du bal de Noël qui a lieu ce soir. Effectivement, ce soir on est Vendredi 23 décembre. Demain c'est le réveillon de Noël. Juste d'y penser me fais déjà déprimer...

Dès que je fini mon déjeuner, je me lève puis me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Tout en continuant ma lecture sur les sortilège utilisés par les Médicomage , je repense à la robe que j'ai achetée il y a quelques jours au Pré-au-lard. J'avais eu un doute. Est-ce que j'y vais ou non ? Après tout je suis toute seule, sans cavalier et sans amis. Puis quand j'ai aperçu la robe je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille, ne serait-ce que pour me changer les idées . Je l'avais donc choisi. Je sais qu'il faut que la robe ait les couleurs d'une autre maison mais celle-ci je l'adore, donc je prend le risque. Tant pis si je sort du lot avec. J'avais donc ensuite acheter un masque qui allait avec ainsi que les talons, boucles d'oreilles, collier et bracelet assorti.

...

La journée passa plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensée. Ce fut donc dans le calme et l'excitation que chacun entra dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Une fois installée à ma place habituelle, un garçon de mon âge apparaît et s'installe en face de moi.

\- **Salut moi c'est Kenny et toi tu t'appelle comment ?** Me demande le brun tout sourire.

 _Et hop ! Encore un lourdeau qui vient chercher un trophé ! D'où il sort lui d'abord et pourquoi il vient me parler ?_

Je hausse un sourcils et le regard avec méfiance. Il est bizarre lui.

\- **Bonsoir Kenny, moi c'est Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Je lui demande le plus poliment que possible.

\- **Enchanté !** Répond t-il avec un sourire charmeur. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux rien. Je ne fais que me mélanger pour la fête.**

\- **Tu es au courant quelle n'a pas encore commencé ?** **Retourne donc dans ta vrai maison**. Je répond du tac au tac.

Il reste là sans bouger, à me regarder. Il m'énerve déjà. Je me contente de regarder ailleurs et porte mon attention sur la table des professeurs qui est vide.

\- **Tu regardes la table des prof' ? T'as vu c'est bizarre il y a personne**.

 _Non je regarde le mur juste derrière en me disant qu'il est extrêmement beau et élégant ! Biensûr que je regarde la table des professeurs espèce d'idiot ! Bon calme-toi ! Pour être aussi énervant ce ne peut être que un Serpentard._

\- **Non ça n'a rien de bizarre.** Je lui répond d'un ton neutre.

Il allait répliquer mais à mon plus grand bonheur, la directrice McGonagall qui venait de rentrer commença un discours :

\- **Bonsoir chères élèves de Poudlard ! Ce soir à lieu notre bal annuelle de Noël. Sachez que parmi vous se trouve déjà vos professeur sous métamorphe alors faites attention vous êtes surveillés ! Le bal commencera une fois le dîné fini. Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite bonne appétit et une bonne soirée.** Finit-elle par dire avant de sortir par la porte des professeurs .

Puis le repas apparue sur les tables. Tout le monde regardaient autour d'eux pour essayer de trouver les professeurs

Quand à moi je me contente de manger en ignorant la personne en face de moi. Dès que j'eu fini, je me dirige vers mon dortoir et me prépare pour la soirée.

Une fois mes cheveux attachés en chignon avec un mèche qui boucle près de mon visage et m'être légèrement maquillée, j'enfile ma robe. Cette dernière est entièrement noir corbeau. Elle a un bustier coeur, la taille est aussi bien marquée. La robe m'arrive en dessous des mi-cuisses, elle est également recouverte de dentelle noire fine qui me remonte jusqu'à mon coup. Mon dos nu est seulement recouvert de dentelle noire ainsi que de la fermeture de la robe. Je camoufle cette dernière par un sort. J'enfile ensuite mes talons noirs, mets mes boucles d'oreilles qui ne sont qu'une perle noire et mon collier qui est identique . Puis avec difficultée, je mis des lentilles bleu, pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnu. Mon masque quand à lui est recouvert de dentelle noire fine et s'attache grâce à un sort. Puis pour finir, je camoufle ma cicatrice grâce à un sort.

Une fois prête, je descend vers la Grande Salle en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers à cause des talon.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Severus :**

Quel idée stupide ! Se faire passer pour un adolescent pour surveiller des adolescents ! Ont aura tout vu !Stupide idée de McGonagall et comme par hasard elle est la seule à ne pas participer au bal. Tout ça parce que son travail de directrice lui prend du temps.

Et me voilà maintenant dans le corps d'un adolescent. Obligé de changer de maison, de nom et de voix. Me voilà dans le corps d'un blond au yeux verts dans un costume au couleur de Gryffondor. Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Si seulement j'avais pus choisir j'aurais gardé Serpentard.

 _ **NDA**_ : _Voilà le bal va commencer ^^ je sais se chapitre est cour mais ne vous en faite pas les prochains sont long, vous aurez la suite demain promis . J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont :3_


	14. Chapter 13:

**PDV Severus :**

Passant par les couloirs près des toilettes des garçons pour ne pas être remarqué, j'enfile mon masque noir simple, range ma baguette puis me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

La pièce fut, comme à chaque bal, magnifiquement décorée dans le thème de Noël. Des élèves déguisés en Serpentard, en Serdaigles, en Poursouffe et en Gryffondor se pavanent avec leurs cavalières à leur bras. Tous étaient ridicule à souhait et juste le fait de les voir sourire me donne la gerbe. Je me dirige vers les boissons puis après mettre servis je regarde la foule. Tous ont respectés le thème sauf une. Elle se tient debout contre le mur de pierre puis les regarde avec un air de solitude dans les yeux. Elle, on ne peut savoir de quelle maison elle est. Plutôt que de porter la couleur d'une maison, elle est vêtu d'une robe noire corbeau. La seule couleur que j'apprécie. Elle me rappel moi plus jeune, quand ce connard de James Potter m'avait volé la seule femme que j'ai aimé et la seule femme qui m'apprécié malgré la personne que je suis.

Actuellement je devrais me comporter comme un adolescent. Être aimable, danser et faire la fête tout en surveillant ses idiots. Je sens que la soirée va être longue.

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Dès que je rentre dans la salle, les autres élèves se tournent vers moi. D'abord surpris puis ensuite ils échangent quelques maisse basses entre eux. J'essaie tant bien que mal de les ignorer puis pris un verre dans lequel je mets du jus d'orange, n'étant pas fan du jus de citrouille. Puis me calle contre un mur en pierre pour mieu regarder la fête.

C'est étrange comme le bal se passe différemment quand on est seul. Personne avec qui discuter, personne avec qui danser. Finalement je n'aurais pas dû venir...

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, un garçon se dirige vers moi et me prend par le bras et m'emmène vers la piste de danse. J'eus tout de même le temps de déposer mon verre sur une table avant. Je sors de ma bulle puis regarde le garçon en question avec incompréhension. Ce dernier me lâche puis se tourne vers moi. Dès qu'il me regarde dans les yeux je le reconnais. Un châtain aux yeux bleus et avec une mâchoire carrée. Il s'agit de l'autre idiot de Kenny.

 _Oh non pas lui, pas le pot de colle !_

\- **Bonsoir belle demoiselle, m'accorderez vous cette danse ?** Demande t-il avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage .

Il pense peut-être que en me placant sur la piste de danse j'accepterais plus facilement. Et bien alors, il s'est trompé de mouton.

\- **Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne vous accorde pas cette danse.** Je répond du tac au tac en me retournant pour retourner dans mon coin.

\- **Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, mademoiselle.** Sort-il vexé et en me retenant par le bras.

\- **Non, vous ne pouvez pas.** Je répond froidement en retirant violemment mon bras de son emprise.

\- **Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas accompagnée sinon vous ne seriez pas seule dans votre coin. Je peux vous tenir compagnie toute la soirée si vous le souhaitez.** Lance t-il d'un ton menaçant et plein de sous-entendu, avec un sourire en coin.

Je le regarde avec la même froideur dans le regard.

\- **Vous vous tromper , cette demoiselle est accompagnée par moi. Et si elle ne vous accorde aucune danse c'est simplement parce qu'elles me sont toutes réservées. Maintenant laissez la tranquille.** Répond une voix froide près de moi.

Je regarde la personne qui vient de s'incruster dans notre "conversation" mais je ne le reconnais pas. Kenny quand à lui se contente de grogner et de partir. Le garçon au cheveux blonds me prend la main gauche puis m'emmène sur la piste de danse. La musique qui passée est calme. Parfait, j'avais besoin de calme. Le jeune homme fini par me demander:

\- **M'accorderez vous cette danse Miss ?**

\- **Je vous la doit bien puisque vous m'avez sortie des griffes de cet imbécile.** Je répond en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour puis je m'approche de lui pendant qu'il pose sa main sur ma taille. Je pose à mon tour une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main. Puis nous commençons à danser

\- **C'était un plaisir de vous sauver de cet abruti Miss.** Finit-il part dire.

Je relève la tête et fais face à ses yeux verts qui semblent légèrement froid .

\- **Si vous le dites, toute fois vous allez vite le regretter puisque je suis nul en danse.** Je continue en souriant.

\- **Heureusement alors que c'est à moi que reviens la tâche de nous guider.** Dit-il après un petit silence.

\- **Je vous aurez prévenu ! Ne soyez pas étonné si je vous marche sur les pieds.**

Comme si j'avais prédis l'avenir, je rate un pas, pensant qu'il fallait aller dans un sens et pas dans un autre, et lui marche sur le pied.

\- **Pardon je suis vraiment désolée !** Je lui dis aussitôt, gênée.

\- **Je suis sûr que vous en avez fait exprès !** Dit-il du tac au tac.

\- **Non je ne l'ais pas fais exprès.** Je répond vexée. **Et il me semble que vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour savoir mes intention.**

\- **Il y a un début à tout Miss.** Ajoute-t-il calmement.

Je fut surprise de sa réponse. Réfléchissant, je fini par lui répondre simplement.

\- **Dans se cas, autant arrêter de se vouvoyer.**

Il semble tout aussi surprit que moi de la tournure que prend notre conversation. On se contente de continuer notre danse dans le silence. Pas un silence gênant mais un silence apaisant.

La musique s'arrête puis devient plus électro. Je me retire de son emprise, le salue puis me dirige vers la sortie après lui avoir dit calmement:

\- **Merci pour la danse, ainsi que pour tout le reste. À une prochaine fois peut-être.**

OoOoOoO

 **PDV Severus :**

Alors que mon attention reviens sur la jeune femme vêtue de noir je remarque que ce débile de Kenny McLallo la prend par le bras et l'emmène sur la piste de danse. Il lui demande ensuite de danser, puis je rigole en voyant qu'elle refuse puis retourne dans son coin. Je fronces les sourcils en remarquant qu'il la ramène vers lui de force. Je pose mon verre sur la table puis me dirige vers eux. Une fois près d'eux, elle retire son bras de son emprise alors qu'il lui lance d'un ton menaçant et plein de sous-entendu :

\- **Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas accompagnée sinon vous ne seriez pas seule dans votre coin. Je peux vous tenir compagnie toute la soirée si vous le souhaitez.**

Elle lui lance un regard aussi noir que le sien. C'est alors que je décide d'agir.

\- **Vous vous tromper , cette demoiselle est accompagnée par moi. Et si elle ne vous accorde aucune danse c'est simplement parce qu'elles me sont toutes réservées. Maintenant laissez la tranquille.** Répond-je d'une voix froide en m'approchant des deux personnes et en regardant le jeune Gryffondor déguisé en Serdaigles.

La jeune femme me regarde, intriguée et essaie de m'identifier. Puis elle regarde McLallo qui se contente de grogner et de partir. Quand à moi autant agir comme un adolescent et faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je prends la main gauche de la jeune femme vêtue de noir puis l'emmene sur la piste de danse. La musique qui passe est calme. Puis je me tourne vers elle et en essayant d'être le moin froid possible, je lui demande :

\- **M'accorderez vous cette danse Miss ?**

\- **Je vous la doit bien puisque vous m'avez sortie des griffes de cet imbécile**. Répond t-elle en souriant, après avoir hésitée.

Je sourit à mon tour pour paraître aimable puis elle s'approche de moi pendant que je pose ma main sur sa taille bien marquée par sa robe noire. Elle pose à mon tour une main sur mon épaule et l'autre dans ma main. Sa main est délicate et semble être en porcelaine. Puis nous commençons à danser.

\- **C'était un plaisir de vous sauver de cet abruti Miss.** Je fini part dire.

Elle relève la tête et je fais face à ses lentilles bleu. Facile de deviner qu'elle veut vraiment cacher son identitée.

\- **Si vous le dites, toute fois vous allez vite le regretter puisque je suis nul en danse.** Continue t-elle en souriant.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais sourire une jeune femme. La dernière en date était Lily Evans. Préférant ne pas repenser à elle, j'arrête ma réflexion et retourne à la conversation.

\- **Heureusement alors que c'est à moi que reviens la tâche de nous guider.** Dis-je après un petit silence

- **Je vous aurez prévenu ! Ne soyez pas étonné si je vous marche sur les pieds**.

Comme par hasard, elle rate un pas, et me marche sur le pied.

\- **Pardon je suis vraiment désolée !** Me dit-elle aussitôt, gênée.

\- **Je suis sûr que vous en avez fait exprès !** Je lance du tac au tac.

\- **Non je ne l'ais pas fais exprès.** Elle répond vexée. **Et il me semble que vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour savoir mes intention.** Finit-elle sur un ton plus dur.

\- **Il y a un début à tout Miss.** J'ajoute calmement sans m'en rendre compte.

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou Severus! Maintenant tu te mets à flirter avec une élève !_

Elle est surprise de ma réponse. Calmement, elle finit par me répondre simplement.

\- **Dans se cas, autant arrêter de se vouvoyer.**

Elle semble tout aussi surprit que moi de la tournure que prend notre conversation. On se contente de continuer notre danse dans le silence. Pas un silence gênant mais un silence apaisant.

Alors que la musique s'arrête pour devenir plus électro, elle se retire de mon emprise, me salue puis se dirige vers la sortie après m'avoir dit calmement:

\- **Merci pour la danse, ainsi que pour tout le reste. À une prochaine fois peut-être.**


End file.
